


Śniegowe puzzle

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bored Sherlock, M/M, a John jest kreatywny jak zawsze, first snow, kalendarz adwentowy, sherlockowi poważnie się nudzi, śnieg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest podekscytowany pierwszym śniegiem. Sherlock nie aż tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śniegowe puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Puzzle in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065884) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



> 1 dzień kalendarza adwentowego! Tłumaczenia na każdy dzień grudnia ;)

John wbiegł po schodach do mieszkania z energią przypominającą  energię dzieci bawiących się na świeżym śniegu, goniących się nawzajem i rzucających śnieżkami. Wiedział, że Sherlock będzie nadąsany; nie mieli dobrej sprawy od sześciu dni, a do tego radość wszystkich z powodu pierwszego śniegu tylko pogłębiała jego irytację. Czasami John musiał wyciągnąć go na zewnątrz i zmusić doo bycia normalnym.

\- Sherlock! - zawołał, podbiegając o kilka stopni i wchodząc do salonu. Wywrócił oczami na widok swojego współlokatora na sofie, odwróconego plecami do pokoju i pomrukującego coś z dezaprobatą. - Musisz coś zobaczyć.

\- Śnieg? Tak, John, widziałem. - Kolejne przesadzone westchnięcie. - Nuda.

John wziął na siebie znalezienie butów i płaszcza Sherlocka, i rzucenie ich w kierunku zrzędliwego detektywa. 

\- To nie sprawa, ale chyba cię zainteresuje. Przyjdziesz?

Sherlock usiadł i jęknął. John obserwował w zachwycie detektywa, który, o dziwo, posłuchał i leniwie, jednym ruchem włożył płaszcz, wpychając nogi w buty, nie zawracając sobie głowy wiązaniem sznurówek.

\- Dziękuję. A teraz chodź ze mną. - Wziął go za rękę i poprowadził w dół, przez frontowe drzwi i w górę Baker Street, a potem w dół małego podjazdu prowadzącego na podwórko. Zignorował jego marudzenie i z radością obserwował dzieci bawiące się na ulicy pokrytej dziesięciocentymetrową warstwą śniegu, niewątpliwie korzystające z dnia wolnego od szkoły.

John przystanął i poczekał, aż Sherlock na niego spojrzy. Kiedy miał pewność, że detektyw skupia na nim uwagę, wskazał na odcisk w śniegu. Odcisk ciała. Wnętrzności Johna zrobiły się odrobinę cieplejsze na widok twarzy Sherlocka rozjaśniającej się w małym uśmiechu. Puzzle.

\- No dalej, przyjrzyj się.

Detektyw przykucnął obok odcisku z błyszczącymi oczyma, przez chwilę obserwując wszystkie szczegóły, a potem wyrzucając konkluzje z alarmującą prędkością.

\- Mężczyzna, w przybliżeniu 1,7 metra wzrostu, 68-70 kilo. Odcisk sugeruje, że miał na sobie sweter robiony na drutach, ale wzór na ramionach zamazał się przy wstawaniu. Nosił jeansy; dwie kieszenie z lewej strony, ale tylko jedna z prawej, trochę postrzępione z dołu, jakby były za długie i podeptane. Na stopach ciężkie buty z cienką podeszwą, chociaż to wgniecenie mogło powstać przez wstawanie bez niczyjej pomocy.

John zachichotał. - Okej, wszystko dobrze. - Znów wziął Sherlocka za rękę i pociągnął do następnego odcisku. - A co powiesz o tym?

Kiedy Sherlock nie odpowiedział, John uznał to za zwycięstwo. Był całkiem dumny z drugiego odcisku. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, ale był pewien, że przyciągnie uwagę detektywa. Milczenie Sherlocka potwierdziło jego teorię; pełen sukces, mężczyźnie odebrało mowę. Stali razem, spoglądając na odcisk ciała Johna, tym razem bez ubrań. Zarys dwóch idealnie okrągłych pośladków zachował się w nienaruszonym stanie. John zadrżał na wspomnienie leżenia w śniegu nago. Nerwowo zerknął w górę, w stronę okien mieszkań dookoła podwórza, mając nadzieję, że nikt, kto go znał, nie widział, jak to robi.

Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem do Sherlocka, spojrzenie detektywa było intensywne. John uśmiechnął się nieśmiale i Sherlock zareagował natychmiastowo, ściskając jego dłoń i ciągnąc z powrotem do 221B na Baker Street.


End file.
